1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an improved spray device for a fluid or a pasty product, and more particularly a two-phase spray device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different types of devices in the state of the art have been proposed to obtain a product spray as fine as possible, even with manual actuation. However, it has proven to be that these sprays do not reach the same quality as those obtained for example with devices containing aerosols.
To resolve this problem and to obtain the finest possible spray, two-phase spray devices were proposed. Such a device was described in the document EP-0,306,066. This device includes a product container on which is mounted a first pump for selectively dispensing the product contained in the container, said pump being actuated by a plunger including an outlet, a second pump for feeding said outlet a flow of compressed air simultaneously with dissemination of the product, to thus improve the quality of the spray, said second pump including a plunger sliding in said plunger. This type of device allows, during the actuation of the plunger the dissemination of the entire product contained in the container and the flow of compressed air from the second pump. Thus, the product is advantageously sprayed by means of this flow of compressed air.
The device of document EP-0,306,066 however, has some drawbacks. In particular, the device is complicated in construction and therefore relatively expensive to manufacture and to mount. Furthermore, the plunger of the pump generating the flow of compressed air is mounted on the pump body, which consequently means that this pump body must be adapted to receive such a plunger element. It is therefore not possible to adapt this two-phase pump device to a conventional pump. On the other hand, because the plunger element of the pump with compressed air is mounted on the pump body, the procedure of mounting such a two-phase pump is made more complicated. Furthermore, to be able to receive the plunger element of the pump with compressed air and to allow a sufficient movement of the plunger for actuating the device, the height of the two-phase pump of document EP-0,306,066 is relatively great, which increases as well the total volume of the device in its entirety. On the other hand, the device disclosed does not allow the achievement of a two-phase pump including a spray orifice that remains fixed during the actuation of the device.